


Why? (Pitch Black Oneshot)

by Miss_Caryn



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood) Has Feelings, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Caryn/pseuds/Miss_Caryn
Summary: Y/N fell in love with Pitch Black a long time ago, and in her last moments, he arrives(I suck at summaries, I'm sorry)





	Why? (Pitch Black Oneshot)

I stepped out of the darkness that cloaked me.

"Hello Pitch." A quiet voice called from the door to my left, and I looked to it in confusion. I tilted my head to the side slightly, and walked to the door, which opened by itself. I stumbled at the sight before me. Y/N, my beloved Y/N...

"Oh Y/N, what have you done?" She just smiled at me.

"I was hoping you'd come." A blurred figure ran past me to Y/N, a male, her brother.

"Y/N! Y/N? No! Stay with me, please!"

"Ignore him. Even I know it's too late." She sighed as I knelt beside her on the floor, opposite the other male.

"Why did you do this? You promised me, never again." I took her hand which was slick with her own blood.

"Last time. I promise Pitch." I sighed as her impossibly E/C eyes sparkled at me.

"Please don't leave me Y/N!" Her brother's voice broke through again. I looked at him sadly, feeling his fear. Also feeling Y/N's eyes never leave my face.

"Y/N, please stop looking at me like that, you're making me feel even more guilty than I should."

"Pitch? Why are you here? I'm not afraid anymore." Her now glassy eyes showed nothing but confusion.

"I know, it wasn't your fear that drew me here, it was your brother's. He doesn't want to lose you." And neither do I.

"He doesn't need to be afraid, he lost me long ago."

"Please Kate, just tell me why you're doing this." I begged her, her brother was calling an ambulance. She placed a hand on my chest, where my heart used to beat, I covered it with my own and smiled gently.

"I fell in love with a spirit."

With those words, my non-beating heart shattered. I pressed my lips to hers. When I pulled away, she had a genuine smile on her face, a smile that would forever be burned into my memory.

"And I fell in love with a human." I replied, stroking her H/C hair behind her ear.

Her breathing began to slow, eyes becoming blank. Her hand slipped from my grasp, leaving a stain of bright crimson.

For the first time in a millennia, tears rolled down my face, because I knew, The Man In The Moon wouldn't be bringing her back. I straightened on shaky legs before slipping away into the shadows, but not before hearing Y/n's brother's agonizing wail of pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was an angsty 16 year old, I'm both sorry for my awkwardness and not sorry at all. Let me know what you think though, haha


End file.
